diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/19 March 2018
08:48:28 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 09:26:46 -!- NickelBoy has joined Special:Chat 12:04:16 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 12:06:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 12:29:04 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 12:34:52 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 12:35:05 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 12:35:16 Empty. 12:38:52 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 12:41:15 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 12:50:41 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:51:21 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 14:08:35 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:08:49 hi 15:13:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:14:31 Whats your tip for (do not take this as lewd, it's not meant to be) an innocent looking browser history 15:16:57 i usually go incognito when opening up nsfw-looking links 15:17:06 then if they're sfw i let them in normal history 15:17:07 if now 15:17:09 ... 15:17:17 i'll keep them in incognito 15:17:21 if not* 15:17:25 simple 15:17:44 also preetty easy eye-bleach 15:47:04 alright 15:47:07 *gets bleach* 15:47:10 *bathes eyes in* 15:47:18 do not read "Sayo-nara" 15:47:20 please 15:47:25 it sounds like regular doki shit 15:47:28 BUT PLEASE DONT 15:47:31 DO NOT 15:47:33 I WARN YOU 15:47:34 DO NOT 15:47:49 Please. 15:49:33 Please don't 15:59:25 do not 15:59:28 this is my final warning 16:11:05 don't 16:23:48 this isn't me trying to be lewd, it's an actual warning 16:24:32 I FOUND A SYMBOL 16:24:33 YES 16:26:20 bg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:26:22 YES. 16:26:29 bg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:26:29      16:26:31 no 16:26:38 bigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:26:38      16:26:40 YES 16:26:44 bigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:26:44     16:26:56 bigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:26:56    16:27:07 bigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:27:07      16:27:31 bigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:27:31    16:28:38 bigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:28:38      16:28:41 damnit 16:28:49 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:28:49      16:29:11 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:29:11       16:29:13 yes 16:29:14 GUYS 16:29:20 I MADE THE SOVIET FLAG IN ASCII 16:29:21 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:29:21       16:29:22 YAS! 16:32:01 bored 16:32:02 wat nao 16:32:07 ffs 16:32:11 ice can u not 16:32:34 sorryu 16:32:38 had to test it somewhere 16:32:43 just clear it 16:32:44 oh shit 16:32:48 thats not an option anymore 16:32:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:32:58 or just 16:32:59 yknow 16:33:01 refresh the page 16:33:04 wasnt much chat 16:40:36 -!- Smgamermat77 has joined Special:Chat 16:40:43 hey smg 16:40:49 what do you think i found out how to do? 16:41:07 u askin me or what? 16:41:11 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:41:11       16:41:20 *earrape soviet anthem plays* 16:41:59 yt="Mx1Et76Jtdc" 16:42:03 btw 16:42:06 thats not an emote 16:42:07 its text 16:42:22 -!- Smgamermat77 has joined Special:Chat 16:42:44 bbg="red"c="yellow"☭   16:42:44       16:42:45 smol 16:42:46 oh god 16:46:24 -!- Smgamermat77 has left Special:Chat 16:51:08 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:19 "Dear Diary Todays dream was having Filly, Soundwave,(except he was a pile of goo from time to time) My Brother and My Sister share a time machine and go through shenanigans- i dont remember much but i do vaguely remember peabody and atlas taking a child to safety while a angry warden tried to stop us." 16:51:19 ~Text 16:59:05 hoi 16:59:19 Got off of school early. 17:04:39 taco 17:04:39 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   17:04:39       17:04:43 =D 17:05:06 =bD 17:05:18 =bigD 17:05:19 Oh my. 17:05:28 Also don't spam =D's 17:05:32 k 17:06:02 Did you see Dance of Harmony? 17:06:05 ye 17:06:05 also 17:06:07 Hm? 17:06:10 what's your life-long dream 17:06:12 you'd want to experience 17:06:21 Impossible or no? 17:06:31 any 17:07:21 A storyteller. 17:07:28 here's mine 17:07:35 *Drags reality.exe into recycle bin* 17:07:38 *empty* 17:07:51 *puts everything i've ever imagined to replace it* 17:07:53 basically 17:08:03 everything i've imagined until this very milisecond to come to life irl 17:08:12 in the most epic scene ever 17:08:28 Here is a fun fact 17:08:36 My own universe is actually already real. 17:08:41 no 17:08:44 i don't mean as in daydream 17:08:45 Yes. 17:08:45 I MEAN REAL. 17:08:47 It is. 17:08:48 Delete the rest 17:08:50 make it go 17:08:59 The entire story takes place inside of my head, so technically it is real. 17:09:03 taco 17:09:06 Thats literally canon. 17:09:11 without restrictions 17:09:14 so i could dowhatever 17:09:18 In the story, its canon that everything is imaginary, in someones head. 17:09:26 In bmy/b head. 17:09:27 and in mine 17:09:31 it means irl 17:09:33 not in my head 17:09:35 actual 17:09:35 irl 17:09:38 irl 17:09:39 ... 17:09:40 ivl 17:09:43 Virtual Life 17:09:43 ivl 17:10:08 I wish i could just move on to the next game 17:10:11 mod life 17:10:14 mod this game 17:10:21 never ending game 17:10:44 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:09 Basically 17:11:11 i could be a god 17:12:54 not all things MUST come to an end 17:13:06 if you would be a god 17:13:11 nothing would come to an end 17:13:27 But I don't want to be a god. 17:14:06 i do 17:14:11 imagine 17:14:15 oh boy 17:15:00 I want to be at an equal level like everyone else. 17:15:05 ...Which is also canon in My storyline. 17:15:21 rp? 17:15:26 i have an rp plan 17:15:36 its good for making the rp moldable but still insures excitement 17:15:57 Huh 17:16:06 Neither a full on story or actual rp 17:16:07 sorta 17:16:09 betweeeeeeeeeen 17:16:49 had one with fallen and en a while back and oh boi 17:16:49 CG man, the coconut gun will shoot ya in the face 17:16:58 CG? 17:17:03 COCONUT GUN 17:17:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMwjP5rkwB4 17:17:26 the sayori hanging herself CG from doki doki 17:17:31 went too far? 17:17:47 https://soundcloud.com/knayy/cg-man-hd-remastered-edition 17:17:58 This is CG man, 17:19:12 img="i1.sndcdn.com/artworks-000215323361-h20gwf-t500x500.jpg" 17:19:24 Anyways, uh 17:19:27 Creepy + OHGODWHY = horror 17:19:27 That RP? 17:19:28 hmm 17:19:36 Sayo-nara is OGODWHYDIDDISHAPPEN 17:19:44 Lav town is sorta slighltly maybe creepy 17:19:46 ... 17:19:48 Sayonara town 17:19:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP_mf2uk5Lg 17:19:53 I FOUND SATAN'S JAM 17:20:27 Please no. 17:21:30 sry 17:21:47 k 17:21:48 rp? 17:21:55 Shoor 17:21:58 Whats it about? 17:22:02 you'll see 17:22:26 Ok 17:22:30 /announce Test 17:22:32 Ruo, 17:22:39 /announce Test 17:22:43 *RP Star* 17:22:45 t 17:24:13 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:25 *Khit?* 17:28:59 ŉ☐ÏÊĸŀłèÍŤ: ... 17:29:08 *Nothing* 17:29:13 started 17:29:18 i needed a glitch text gen 17:30:02 œőêĺńĽïğÆú: 17:30:06 Khit: who are you? 17:30:35 wait 17:30:42 font="impact"tset 17:30:43 yes 17:30:49 *A small ball of light appears infront of Khit* 17:31:07 font="impact" ĴěĺÄŖØþŚłć: ... You know me 17:31:33 *No response* 17:31:47 font="impact" ÷ ☐ľĽŇÔĭàŴ: You know me very well... 17:31:55 Khit: Eh? 17:32:51 font="impact" õÉĽ ĖÛĉàėć: Very well. 17:33:08 Khit: Ehh, no I don't- 17:33:45 font="impact"An exception occured, please see traceback.txt for ĳŒŷĐ☐ĴŐōőĩ-----------: Hehe 17:34:01 *Still, nothing* 17:34:02 Khit: oh god no 17:34:10 font="impact"Ice: Yes. 17:35:19 *Khit runs away but since he's too sl-------------------------------- font="Impact"too much of a retarded coward he can't get away/font* 17:35:29 *Wh* 17:36:21 font="impact"*As a grappling hook pierces through him he's paralized and almost dead* 17:36:34 *What the hell* 17:37:28 *Almost, but because he's not dead he can ĳŒŷĐ☐ĴŐōőĩ------------------- font="impact"HE CAN ENJOY EVERY BIT OF IT* 17:37:36 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:37:44 font="impact"*stab after stab after stab* 17:37:46 *Ok can we stop now* 17:37:49 nu 17:38:03 Sigh... 17:38:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by Tacocat247 17:38:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:38:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:38:18 ou wutufuk 17:38:19 Had to. 17:38:21 fine 17:38:28 thats usually how my rps go 17:38:32 Ice is cruel as shit 17:38:45 ik 17:41:08 Bored. 17:41:40 same 17:50:10 uh 17:50:17 https://soundcloud.com/user-298163028/archpuppets-egg-and-spoon-race 17:50:24 This is what happens when I get bored. 17:52:13 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:52:21 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/374301576401256458/425257177041731604/Filly1.png" 18:09:11 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 18:09:44 this is what happens when I get bored 18:09:54 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   18:09:54       18:09:58 Cyka blyat 18:33:35 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:58:19 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:58:31 btest/b 18:58:41 itest/i 18:59:04 utest/u 18:59:22 announceTest/announce 18:59:25 cap 18:59:27 i learned a trick 18:59:28 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   18:59:28       18:59:41 Good for you 18:59:43 CYKA BLYAT' 19:04:01 Hello. 19:15:12 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:15:22 I am hewn. 19:15:35 Hold on, ima try what Khit did 19:15:35 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:15:38 Oh crap. 19:18:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:25:30 Hi! 19:27:09 hi 19:27:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:31:14 taco 19:31:18 ? 19:31:19 you need to add the bottom whitespace 19:31:21 trustme 19:31:26 it took a while matching it 19:31:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:31:32 i had to test and test in chat 19:31:38 and it didn't end in boss being happy 19:31:39 anyways 19:31:40 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:31:40       19:31:43 dis is a fine result 19:31:51 also is it weird i love slav anthems 19:32:00 Romania, USSR, Serbia (RK version) 19:32:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:32:13 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭ 19:32:16 and ye we are part slav 19:32:17 taco no 19:32:18 Kjek 19:32:37 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭ 19:32:37 bbigbg="red" 19:32:41 oh COMIN 19:33:25 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 19:36:15 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:36:21 Internet 19:38:12 taco 19:38:19 Hm? 19:38:46 add whitespace like em space or en space or em 3 space 19:38:50 its different spaces practically 19:38:56 one's thin as a hair 19:39:01 up until large as a tab 19:39:11 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭ 19:39:15 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭ 19:39:18 Wj 19:39:32 look at my profile 19:39:38 look at the first few things 19:39:39 there 19:39:59 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:39:59 you'll copy from the start until "Bored" 19:40:01 UNTIL then 19:40:07 and use the extra line too 19:40:07 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:40:07       19:40:09 Edit profile 19:40:09 19:40:09 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:40:09 19:40:09       19:40:21 you have to remove that one inbetween 19:40:26 also i cant remove it on the profile 19:40:29 Edit profile 19:40:29 19:40:29 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:40:29       19:40:34 YAS 19:40:42 Good enough. 19:40:45 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:40:45       19:40:47 the same actually 19:40:56 wait 19:41:01 there's a swastika symbol 19:41:02 YES 19:41:08 Oh no. 19:42:03 bg="blue"  bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:03 bg="blue"  bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:03 bg="blue"  bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:05 shit 19:42:09 bigbg="blue"  bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:12 eh 19:42:18 Why are we doing this again? 19:42:25 bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:25 bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:25 bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:27 fuck 19:42:31 bigbg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:31 bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:31 bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:42:33 there 19:42:35 FOR FUCKS SAKE 19:42:37 y proportons 19:42:38 idk 19:42:41 i like making chat flags 19:42:56 bigbg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:43:09 bigbg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:43:09 bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:43:09 bg="blue"   bg="yellow"  bg="red"   19:43:13 Is that good? 19:43:35 a 19:43:38 hello 19:43:50 Helloo:d 19:44:31 EY bg="red"bigbc="white"B/c/big/b/bgOSS 19:44:34 sorry 19:44:41 Not sorry. 19:44:42 EY bigbg="red"bc="white"B/c/big/b/bgOSS 19:44:46 what have i become 19:44:49 what have i becom 19:44:54 what have i becu- no thanks 19:45:01 EY bigbg="red"bc="white" B /c/big/b/bgOSS 19:45:04 for fuuu 19:45:08 i hate the proportions 19:45:09 dont 19:47:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:47:58 h m 19:49:19 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:49:19 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:49:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:49:44 hmmmmmmm 19:50:07 bg="red" bg="white"c="black"卍bg="red" 19:50:09 AAAAA 19:50:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:50:31 bg="red"  bg="white"c="black"卍bg="red"   19:50:35 oh look 19:50:40 the nazi canadian flag 19:50:40 hi 19:51:22 Ok, don't. 19:51:26 aww 19:51:36 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:51:36       19:51:38 can i still use dis 19:51:51 As long as it isn't spammy. 19:52:02 FUK YEEE 19:52:21 hmm 19:52:23 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"卍   19:52:23       19:52:25 OH GOD 19:52:26 JESUS 19:52:32 HELP 19:52:36 No/ 19:52:54 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   19:52:54       19:52:55 better 19:52:56 anyways 19:52:56 lets not. 19:52:57 bored 19:53:35 how would you make an anti-communist flag out of the USSR flag? 19:54:03 welll 19:54:03 Put a slash through the hammer+sickle. 19:54:12 i'd but the hammer and sickle in a blue corner 19:54:19 add a few white stripes to the rest of the red 19:54:27 convert the sickle into a star 19:54:27 hmm 19:54:29 white star 19:54:29 NO 19:54:32 50 white stars 19:54:33 oh wait 19:54:34 ... 19:54:35 HMMMMMMMMMMMm 19:55:05 HUM 19:55:36 bbigbg="blue"c="white"☭ bg="red"  19:55:36       19:55:38 OH GOD 19:55:40 WHAT IS THAT THING 19:57:23 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:57:31 taco stop phasing 19:57:45 I'm a helicopter. 19:58:09 ok 20:02:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:03:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:04:35 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:13:02 hi 20:13:16 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/322773401645219841/425386182994558981/IMG_20180228_081014.jpg" 20:14:15 wot is dat 20:14:24 Gubs and Egg 20:16:49 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:17:27 ok 20:17:33 also 20:17:39 3diep will be renamed to diep3d 20:17:57 because theres a war between trackmaniadude and some other dud regarding whose name is 3diep 20:19:11 Huhh 20:21:49 on the diep subreddit 20:22:07 But I don't use reddit. 20:24:34 i do 20:24:41 and i dont want to attract those thots 20:24:57 Eeer 20:34:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:34:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:20:16 -!- MiniDragonRex has joined Special:Chat 21:28:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:28:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:29:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:29:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:29:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:29:58 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 2018 03 19